


The Kurusu Gang is Here!

by Dolanus



Series: Kurusu Gang [1]
Category: Grand Theft Auto Series (Video Games), Grand Theft Auto V, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Comedy, Detectives, F/M, Funny, Gen, Happy, Heist, Jönssonligan, Older Woman/Younger Man, Olsen gang, Other, Planning Adventures, Remake of a movie, Slice of Life, Team Bonding, as always things can change at this point, ish, references in general, well except Forelli and Cranley
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:13:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24999646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolanus/pseuds/Dolanus
Summary: Akira Kurusu, Sadayo Kawakami and Morgana had a small heist, but failed. Soon enough, Akira and Sadayo got an offer to steal, but they were caught in a trap. Once home, they plan to get back.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Kawakami Sadayo, Kawakami Sadayo/Kurusu Akira, Kawakami Sadayo/Persona 5 Protagonist, Okumura Haru/Sakamoto Ryuji
Series: Kurusu Gang [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632415
Kudos: 1





	1. Botched Plans

Akira Kurusu and his girlfriend, Sadayo Kawakami, just came out of Rodiongrad’s University’s Faculty of Philology, found at the University Embankment. They were greeted by Morgana, Ryuji and his girlfriend Haru. Akira just successfully defended his thesis, which was about direct AAVE semantic influences on the dialects of average Rodiongraders like him and why did AAVE became popular amongst Rodiongraders. He’ll officially graduate two months from now. 

They had things that they wanted to do and needed to improve their lives. Most notably, upgrade the Volga to something better, and renovate their house (it was a bit old and dilapidated), and some other electronics, such as two new laptops. Akira was worried for a while that their laptops (Kruton 1L) might break down and get the blue screen. 

Yes, San Andreas had/has a welfare system enough to give you basic things, like food, your clothes, water and electricity, and pension, when you’re old. Who gets covered? Subjects of the Kingdom of San Andreas, and foreign workers, which were a tiny minority and were only hired by certain individuals with the approval of the government. Bonus points if you’re old, a child, a graduate student or a mother. Prices are also subsidized. But even with a welfare system, they still need some extra cash. 

They just wanted some additional cash, since their work might make them go to other countries for research, even if the University did grant them money, they think it won’t be enough. Researching takes a lot of money, in most cases. 

As Sadayo drove to a meeting place (a restaurant), the four of them, they chatted about their friends, all while the radio aired Igor Skljar’s V Leningrade Dozdik. It was also rainy. 

“So, how’s Ann and Shiho’s racing? Sorry, I haven’t been on the news.” 

“Well,” Ryuji began. “The race was pretty fine, except Ann and Shiho were forced to give up after their 2101 was totalled. Their car jumped over and landed on rocks, then hit a ditch.” 

“Damn, how are they?” Sadayo shot in, waiting for the traffic on one side of the road to move. 

“Pretty ok, with some minor bruises for both of them, though I did ask some therapists to assist them if need be.” 

“Why though?” Morgana added in, with some ignorance on the actual topic. 

“Morgana, the cars are too fast enough for them to control it. To add in, driving a really fast car is stressful.” Akira chimed in from the front right, sitting shotgun, as his girlfriend waited for the traffic lights to change to green. “What if they find fingers?” Akira added, unwittingly predicting a bit into the slight future, where someone’s fingers would be found, because they touched a fast ass car. (1)

They were on the way to the Erbe-Rune restaurant, known more for its Perzelan cuisine. But it was also where they made their plan. It took them a night so they can flesh anything out. They were sure on what to do. (2)

While they had academic work, they moonlighted as professional thieves. It was Akira and Sadayo’s first time they’d be on a heist. Ironic enough, they thought more of heist work more than academic work. 

They were to steal the vault of a Liberty resident named Mike Forelli, who was just assassinated in a car bomb attack. Now Forelli did not have anybody to take it over, since he didn’t even assign an heir. Even the San Andrean government still disputed on who gets to take it first. The vault was in Doinijskij district. 

But anyway, Akira, Sadayo and Morgana infiltrated the building at night. Akira cut up the barbed wire with an AKM bayonet he used during his military service, and Sadayo picked any locks for them to access. 

In the meantime, Makoto Niijima talked to her sister, Sae Niijima, a police chief in Rodiongrad’s Ojenskij District, nearby the Seaside district, just near Doinijskij district. 

“Do you think Forelli’s office is prone to theft, even if we protected it?” 

“Yeah, even if it’s in a lightly populated district.”

“I don’t think so.” Sae was so confident nobody could steal it. Well, if she only met Akira, Sadayo, and Morgana. 

Sometime later, Makoto went back to rest for a while. In her pretentions, she pointed her issued Makarov pistol in front of her mirror, pretending to be some SMERS operative. What she didn’t realize that Sae had a text message for her, and she nearly shot her Makarov when the phone buzzed. 

“Something’s fishy, we’ve got to go to the office! Somebody reported some intruders!” She read. 

Makoto ran all the way downstairs to meet up with Sae, who noticed the alarm. Sae even noticed Makoto’s pistol falling down from her holster.

“Your pistol fell!” Sae told her younger sister, the latter then picked it up. 

Both of them, being detectives, drove all the way to the office, but were hindered when some policemen asked their identification. They answered the questions and left anyway. 

As Sadayo picked a lock without any problems, the three snuck into the office and discovered Forelli’s vault. They discovered it to be platinum bars and jewelry, pearls and diamonds, and some coins.  
Carefully, Akira and Sadayo, guarded by Morgana picked up some pieces of their loot, until that is, for some godsdamn reason, an alarm was triggered. 

Fortunately, the three of them got out through a nearby window and ran like hell, jumping onto a bus. 

“Holy shit!” Akira cried out as they climbed onto the bus’s roof, its passengers not realizing what they were doing. 

They managed to return to their house and take the time off. 

A few days later, as Akira was back to work, teaching Russian, and Sadayo, teaching pedagogy. After work, he and Sadayo, along with Morgana (who went to greet them and join them home) were visited by a businessman, named Harold “Stretch” Joseph, in front of the University’s parking lot. In fact, it was the first time they saw someone from the elite. They deduced that it was him through the ZiL-111G that Stretch had. A chauffeur waved at them, a signboard with their names on it. 

"What are they up to?" Akira asked as he looked to the right, glancing at Sadayo. 

"I don't know, but I hope this isn't some fishy shit we're up to. I hope the government doesn't know jackshit about what we did." Sadayo whispered to him, and Akira nodded in return. 

"Let's go then." Morgana added.

"Yeah." Sadayo added her final say as Akira nodded.

When they entered the car, they met him, an impeccably dressed man. 

"Good afternoon," It was 1300h, "My name is Harold Joseph, or you may call me Stretch." The man then offered his hand to be shook by Akira and Sadayo. 

“My friends, I heard of the potential that you two did in attempting to steal Forelli’s treasure.” 

Akira and Sadayo were shocked, but they couldn’t budge out. 

“What I want, from you two is to get this treasure of a dead Jock Cranley, in Iriaebor.” 

“Wow, I didn’t knew he had shit there. Didn’t he die in an accident some years ago?” Akira asked. 

“Well, not really. Some guy and his army friends killed him, but they were sanctioned by the KGB.”

“Holy shit, if that is true then.” Akira added. 

“We’ll see.” Stretch argued. 

“If that’s the case then.” Sadayo added, doubting if it even happened. 

“But anyways,” Stretch started once more. “I propose to have you two steal the treasure at this address. We will pay you immediately upon the giving us the treasure. The pay is at 50,000 rubles. This includes protection from the cops and insurance from work-related injuries.” 

Akira and Sadayo and Morgana were shocked. 50,000 rubles? That shit’s high! A normal wage of a San Andrean worker was 5,000 a month, followed by 10,000 rubles if you were middle class, 12-13k if you were from the elite classes. The highest they heard of within the country was a 150k wage. 

For comparison, a monthly spending for a family of four was 400-500 rubles, while daily food takes 10 rubles. Most things were covered by the government. Akira and Sadayo quickly agreed to this venture. They did want something for their future lives. 

So they agreed to get to Iriaebor. All they have to do is fix some papers, a passport, a ticket, and a business visa for two days. Pay a 40 ruble ticket (40 rubles for one person), and off they go! 

They departed for Iriaebor a few days later along with Morgana. With them were Futaba Sakura and Yusuke Kitagawa. The latter two were for Yusuke's art exhibit at the city, albeit the two of them simply had the same destination, and even had the same seats, albeit Futaba and Yusuke sat on another side.


	2. First Mishap

Ending up southwest of Iriaebor, Akira and Sadayo were escorted by a butler, driving them in a Mercedes W126. The luxury irked them for a bit. Did Stretch bring them some comfort? Akira had nothing but slight suspicion. So he spoke in a cross of Japanese and Fenya, which their chauffeur did not understand. All he could hear was pleasant talking. But in reality it was mostly: 

“I feel suspicion with this.”

“Why though?” Sadayo asked as she stretched her legs inside the rear of the car. 

“Well, I think he’s setting us for a trap. I don’t know how they’re planning it, but they certainly are doing it.”

“Eh, we’ll see. But I hope it’s not true. I have a Makarov in case shit happens.”

“I really do.” 

When they got themselves into their destination, a homely-looking villa, they sought the treasure they were ordered to crack. Sadayo inspected the crack by using a sthetoscope while Akira slowly sought the true number. Eventually, they got to open it because Sadayo used a bunch of lock openers. 

Once opened and given to the Chauffeur, the man threw them two wads of cash. However, when they inspected it, it was nothing but wads of paper. 

What also happened was that the alarm was rung. Only when it rang did Sadayo realize Akira was goddamn right. Stretch got to them. 

Hearing a police car coming to their location, Sadayo saw the chance and shot a window, which shattered after Sadayo fired 4 shots at the window. Escaping, both ran towards somewhere safe, well, just to get away from the cops. They didn’t see the two thieves, but the couple had the chance when they jumped over a bridge that crossed a highway, ending up in a dump truck. 

It took them 2 hours to return to the city when said truck went to the capital city, Iriaebor. All they had to do was meet up Futaba and Yusuke. 

“Tasja, Suša!” Sadayo and Akira met up with Futaba and Yusuke, who came from a break, after observing Yusuke’s artworks being displayed. “How are things?”

“Hey guys, why was it fast? I thought you two had a meeting?” Yusuke asked. 

“Long storyyyy.” Akira explained, without telling the full details. “Our meeting got canceled.”Akira somewhat lied. 

“Oh that’s why.” Futaba told them. “We’re going to this Iriaeban restaurant, they’ve got really good bread!” 

They had some pleasantries before there was some commotion. 

As the passengers stood on the bus, because there were no more seats, a commotion happened. Somebody punched a wide hole (where the openings on the top were), where a blue-haired man, wiggled and fell onto the bus’floor. Soon enough, he was followed by a light-brunetted woman, followed by a blond-haired woman. 

The blue-haired man and the blond woman tried to stop the woman, who wanted to punch the former. However, the blue-haired man dodged the punch, and said punch was going to hit his girlfriend. To keep her from being punched, and there was no way to stop the woman, Akira had no choice but to take the punch himself. (1)

“Hahaha! Damn you, Rostislavovič!” said brunetted woman screamed at him as she punched Akira. 

In his mind, Akira thought, “who the fuck is that Rostislavovič? Maybe the blue-haired guy?”. Meanwhile, the rest of the gang were shocked to see a woman punching Akira. 

Then the brunette realized she punched the wrong dude. 

Akira, once the fists left, yelped in pain and grabbed his face to subside the pain. Meanwhile, the blue haired man stumbled, and apologized. 

“Thank you. We gotta go!” The blue haired man and the blond woman left just as the bus stopped. 

Akira didn’t mind, he wasn’t pissed, though his girlfriend was. Everyone else was shocked. 

“Akira!” Sadayo yelped as she saw Akira in pain. 

“Are you ok?” she asked rhetorically. 

“No, it hurts, Sadayo! I can see your pretty face but my face will hurt for a while!” He joked, trying to make fun of his own situation. 

In anger, Sadayo looked at the brunette woman and grabbed her by the collar when the latter was trying to run away. 

“Morgana, Futaba, Yusuke, go and try stop her.” Sadayo commanded and the rest ganged up on the brunette. 

Soon enough, the three taunted her. 

“You dare hurt him?!” Asked Morgana.

“Well, well, well! Maybe if you apologized, I’d let you go, but you didn’t, so I’ll block your passage!” Futaba angrily answered. 

“Your fault.” Yusuke announced.

“Turn around!” Sadayo commanded Yukari, who did turn around.“Maybe if you took the man by the collar and hit him, like I will do, and not Akira, this wouldn’t happen!” Sadayo added, referring to the blue-haired man.

“Uh, sorry, ma’m, I didn’t intend to…”

Sadayo just nodded. 

“Go! Fuck! Yourself!” Sadayo angrily grabbed her by the front collar and gave Yukari a punch. “That’s how you punch someone well, ass! Now go, and sit down at some godsdamn corner, bitch! I’ll call the embassy and the police!”

“Naw, Imma do it.” Futaba called the embassy. “Yo, embassy, we got some situation here.” 

“Imma call them cops.” Morgana added. 

Sadayo changed her mind, so she kept holding Akira and soothed him.

On the other hand, Yusuke watched over the brunette. This went on until they went to the local police station to report what happened. 

Since the crime involved San Andrean to San Andrean (and this was according to Iriaeben law), all she had to do was a heavy fine, followed by a jail term for a week, then get her ass deported.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. https://archiveofourown.org/works/20506985/chapters/48975467


	3. Ryuji and Haru want to help Akira

Ryuji Tarovic Sakamoto and Haru Kunikazovna Okumura came home from organizing for the racing team, the next expedition for a rally racing tournament in Zakhara, a month from now. What was agreed upon was that they needed more than just first aid kits, especially when Shiho and Ann got injured from wrecking the 2101. They’d agreed to take Maruki since Takemi was busy with healing patients. Haru was the treasurer of the racing team, while Ryuji was the all around leader. He was a rally car driver who was hired by the Santosic factory (in turn owned by the government, as with major companies), to organize a team for the country. He was also the reason why Shiho and Ann got there anyway, aside from being a professional rally car driver/co-driver duo to begin with. 

“Fuck, I realized we should call Akira when he and Sadayo come home.” Ryuji told Haru. Akira was a translator as well, since not everybody could speak the languages they were in, although Ryuji could speak some other languages. 

“He did say he’ll be coming home with Sadayo tomorrow.” Haru replied. “At least they know.”

While walking home, they encountered a man having to fix his car. It turns out the car, a Santosic 412, had a broken carburettor, and he only wanted extra help. As they helped fix the man’s car, Ryuji and Haru realized they needed a car, especially when they had so much things to deal with. Ryuji’s old Zaporec 965 was not enough to do more work. 

Carrying around money and papers in a bag wouldn’t really make sense. Besides, they needed a staff car, where they could work with the team. It could carry papers or some other equipment the team needed in case shit happens. 

Haru and Ryuji even argued what car should they take, would it be a GAZ-24-02 or a VAZ-2102? However, the exorbitant price tag on the GAZ-24-02 (a whopping 20,000 rubles compared to a somewhat decent 7,300 ruble) meant they’d get a 2102. Besides, Haru also wanted to buy said 24-02 since she also had a business involving gardening, and if she’d need a station wagon to help carry extra equipment and the plants, if need be. She also had plans to cultivate a coffee garden, since her friend’s (Futaba) father, Sojiro, was known for his coffee. 

All they needed was some money. There was nothing to worry about, of course, but Ryuji and Haru needed to get one as much as possible. 

Then, because why not, Ryuji realized he had so much favours done by Akira. He and Sadayo were reliable and gave immediate help. They helped the man, and realized they wanted to help Akira in his endeavours. 

Well, Akira did not ask, but soon enough, Akira will need their help, well, some of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the original version, the third guy (Rocky) and Vanheden robbed a store, only to be robbed as well, plus some other reasons (which I got lazy). However, since I decided to remake the story, I had Ryuji and Haru realize Akira might need help, and they will.


	4. A Plan for Revenge

Licking their wounds, the two found themselves back home, the next day with Yusuke and his girlfriend. The two were too defeated, but Sadayo thought otherwise, for she wanted to hit back against Stretch. After coming home, they recovered and sought of a plan, and needed some help... from two people. Everybody else was busy, except these two. Ann and Shiho were meeting up with Fuuka, Yusuke was completing an artwork, and Futaba was writing up codes. The adults were also busy of course, and thus they had only three individuals who can help them. Their cat Morgana, Ryuji Tarovic Sakamoto and Haru Kunikazovna Okumura. Sadayo called on the two to meet up tomorow, on a Saturday, at one of the city’s numerous parks, the Valjo Park, named after the Swedish writer, a half of the writer couple known for Martin Beck (and there's another park called Sjovallj, named after Sjowall). In the meantime, Akira sought his computer and found a big opportunity. Searching through the SanNet’s YHAC discussion system, where bulletins were posted about people whose properties (no, not personal property) were to be stolen. Akira chose that of a man, who had the title “Starosta of Odry na Zlatem”, which turns out, had connections with Stretch. 

(1)

Meanwhile, the same treasure they stole ended up in the hands of Stretch, who was quite happy. He didn’t give a damn about paying Akira and Sadayo. He also didn’t realize how vengeful these two were. 

On a bright Saturday, the five individuals agreed to the meetup, complete with lunch. 

They somewhat dressed casually. Ryuji had green pants and a violet hoodie, Haru in a summer dress, Sadayo with a cream white turtleneck and a blue skirt, and Akira with a grey dress shirt (closed to the neck, sans tie) and black pants. Morgana of course was with his yellow scarf, who was just there to tag along. 

“Let’s see here, we have a plan... and we need your help.” Akira began as they munched on their lunch, purchased from the city’s numerous food stalls. “We’re going to steal the diamonds of a certain Starosta of Odry na Zlatem. He’s a Polonian Starosta known more for his art collection, but he’s going to give some art works to our former enemy and partner... Stretch. We’ll then use what we stole as bait for Stretch, while getting money that was for us.” 

As far as Ryuji and Haru remembered, he was an old nemesis of everybody within their circle, and if they weren’t personally scammed or victimized by Stretch, they witnessed it on somebody else. 

“We’re going to need several things: a small boat, a bus, a 13m flag and its pole.” Sadayo then added.

Haru soon shot a question. It wasn’t really a question of doubt or disagreement, since everybody in their circle that Akira, Sadayo and their families were small-time criminals (with the exception of Ann, Shiho, and Yusuke, for they were mostly busy), albeit with exceptional skills. Activities like this occurred once in a while, whenever one of them needed some help. Let’s say, their neighbour on the 12th floor, Hifumi Togo, wanted some extra cash, she could ask for helping set up the plans, courtesy of Kurusu, or Kawakami, if need be. In her case, she needed some extra money because her cousin was the one who actually needed the money, because her cousin needed some money after a relative of theirs had died, in return, she provided her forgery skills. She could forge a document or fake bills, whether it was San Andrean rubles or US dollars, although she rarely had a time for forging said money. 

“How will you use them?” 

Sadayo whipped out a map of their city, expanded it and placed it between her thighs. “I’m sorry we didn’t bring the plan out.” 

Then she started out her plan. “Let’s see here. The Starosta is coming to the city a few days from now. There, he’d come with a motorcade. With that, we’re going to block them by having Haru cross the Higanski bridge, then get the man’s treasure. Ryuji will send Haru a text message when he sees that motorcade from this tower.” Sadayo added pointing to the tower on the map, called Building 214, then turned to Haru. “Haru would use the boat to cross through the Konatev bridge, with the pole on top so the guy at the bridge can open it up, blocking the motorcade, in the meantime, Akira and I will use the bus as a disguise and as a way for him to come back in getting. After that, we'd sell the diamonds to Stretch at a 50% rate. Then we get the money and fund our projects.” 

“How do we get those?” Haru asked. Akira realized he should’ve explained it first. 

“First, with the boat. We’re going to get a small boat at Victory Park. It’s numbered 23192. It’s an unused boat, fit only for leisure. They’d usually use those for riverine tours. Then, the bus. We’re going to borrow bus 32-51, an Ikarus 260.18. We can only get it without anybody’s attention while the driver is out for lunch. He parks it at a rarely attended bus station outside of the city. Remember to leave the lunch because he needs to eat. The flag on the other hand, we’re going all the way to Valasovo’s Marijuana museum. It’s one of those detachable types, so we don’t need to worry pulling it out with tools. It’s bulky but it’s light enough for us to carry it. I’ll have it attached on top of the 21011.” 

Haru looked shocked with their plan, but nobody argued against the couple’s position.

“Sounds good to me.” At first, Ryuji, being a newcomer, doubted Akira and Sadayo’s ability to set up heists, but after hearing that Akira and Sadayo executed a heist on their own, he was impressed. “But wait, where do we get the boat?” 

In the meantime, they decided to scout for their target. The next day, the Starosta arrived. 

“It’s the Starosta of Odry na Zlatem with his entourage.” Akira began, producing some binoculars so he can see what's happening. “He wants to buy more art from the modern art museum.” Akira began talking as Sadayo looked on, and Ryuji borrowed Akira's binoculars. They were at waiting area, several hundred meters away. 

“Dude, some cops are there!” Ryuji warned Akira. 

“They won’t mind seeing us.” Akira retorted. "They think we're just airplane watchers." 

“Yeah, they’re probably some detectives or something.” Sadayo answered. 

In the meantime, Makoto and Sae, alongside their service car, a GAZ 3102, were near the aircraft. 

“So this is the Polonian guy?” 

“That’s not some guy, that’s the Starosta! He’s an art collector.” Sae argued. 

The boat was pretty easy to get. Akira and Sadayo used fake documents to borrow the boat, forged by their neighbor, Hifumi, who in turn, learned it from his uncle, Sojiro. What excuse? To start a weekly tour. Who would drive? Haru. Yet, it wasn’t in her actual name. 

Then there’s the bus. They decided to look at the bus and how can it be useful to their plans. First, to the reaction of peculiarity of passersby, Akira and Sadayo measured the distance between the bus, and even sat on it until the whole trip was finished, which ended at a certain point, somewhere at a point in the Kinanovsk district. Farther away, there was a drawbridge.

“Remember, Sadačka,” Akira poked her at her shoulder. “When the convoy goes, open the door. Come, let’s go.” Akira told her as they left the bus. The bus stop itself was pretty lonely. 

There, they commuted by taking a walk home, which was a kilometer away. 

The day after, with Haru driving for them, Akira, Sadayo and Ryuji went all the way north of the city, to Valasovo, where there was the Marijuana museum. The Museum had several flagpoles of the Kingdom of San Andreas. The flagpole was necessary to open up the drawbridge. 

It was hilarious and attention-seeking, had others truly noticed the three of them hauling a 15 meter flag pole, complete with the Kingdom’s flag. Haru just looked on, unamused, playing Street Crimes as some vehicles passed them. They then went all the way back to the city, at the dock of Victory Park to temporary install the flag. (2)

Not much hitches, for a hastily planned heist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/DEMOS See "U nas"  
> 2\. https://gta.fandom.com/wiki/Street_Crimes:_Gang_Wars_Edition


	5. Without any idea

In the meantime, Rodiongrad’s guest, the Starosta, stayed at the Rodiongradskaja hotel (at the center, in Ozungovskij Dvor), while waiting for their “guest”, Makoto and Sae wondered as to how stupid the plan was. Sae warned that someone might steal the precious artworks and sell it over the black market. The hotel’s courtyard had several escort vehicles, consisting of the van, some police bikes, and the GAZ 24-24 from the two. The Starosta and Stretch traded certain treasures. Stretch had some paintings, the Starosta having the “treasure” (the dead Cranley’s treasure) and some more paintings. 

“As much as I think we have to protect the guy.” Sae munched on a bag of chips, “Someone will cause problems for everyone. Either they’d steal or kill him.” 

“I hope we better get prepared for this.” Makoto added in her opinion. 

Unfortunately, they weren’t truly prepared. And Sae would have to face being grilled by the city’s police. Because four individuals decided it was time to steal the treasures, alongside some paintings. That could be given to Yusuke, who thought it was certainly important to preserve art and show it to the people than have some greedy-ass individuals keep it to their own enjoyment. 

In the same bus that Akira and Sadayo rode on, they had with them Ryuji and Haru, the two of them being dropped first, at the western part of the city. 

Ryuji walked towards a tall building (once used as a fortification tower), where he was going to tell Haru to start driving the boat. On the other hand, Haru calmly walked towards the docks where the boat was and started its engine, letting it warm up. 

Ryuji then saw the vehicles, consisting of a GAZ-14 Cajka sedan, followed by some police bikes and the Niijimas' GAZ-24-24. Ryuji quickly texted Haru and Akira about the convoy’s start of going down the drawbridge. 

“Akira, Haru, they started moving!” 

On the other hand, Sadayo and Akira waited for the driver to go to the last destination, which was a fairly abandoned place near the bridge. Owing to the right detail, the bus driver stopped the bus and took a piss. Sadayo took the driver’s seat and Akira placed the driver’s lunchbox and his personal bag outside, on a bench. When he returned, he saw the bus leaving. The driver was initially shocked, but then his personal belongings were kept. Off they go. 

Aside from being a 26 year old Professor at the University, Sadayo Kawakami was also a proficient (albeit non-professional) driver. Yes, she had a license to drive a car, but halfway competent enough to drive a truck, or a bus, or possibly a tank, although she never tried operating a tank, and her only experience was seeing a CJ-3 (a T-72B with a Type 90 turret) tank. 

The bus soon followed the convoy on the way to the Mankovskij drawbridge. 

At the same time, Haru slowly steered the boat towards the bridge. A man on the top of the tower (responsible for the drawbridge) opened up the drawbridge for her, since he saw the flag was too large and too high not to be given a damn. 

As they moved to the center of the city, at the Mankovskij bridge, they stopped right on the left side of the van, which for some reason (actually because I want to), was an RHD version of the RAF-2203. 

Akira, on the rearmost door, pulled a rope that activated Sadayo to open a door. She saw him and his eyes and wished him the best. 

“Hey, Akira...” 

“What is it, Sadacka?” 

“I wish you the best! Hugs and kisses!” She blew him a kiss, Akira nodded in satisfaction and recognition. 

Once he got out of the bus, Akira worked on picking the lock, taught to him by his girlfriend, doing so in a matter of seconds. As Haru crossed the bridge, Akira took all of the diamonds (Stretch had it given to him), but was greedy enough to steal not just diamonds, but several bottles of sparkling wine, because why not? 

In the meantime, Sae and Makoto were discussing other things, while waiting for the bridge to go down. 

“Do you expect an attack right now?” Sae asked. 

“I don’t know, but I hope we can shoot our way through.” Makoto answered. 

“Why would they do that anyway?” 

“Well, it could be a bunch of thieves that are against rich people.” 

“Could be that, too.”

Then the bridge started to go down, and Sadayo got worried. 

“Akira, please! For the love of the gods, don’t let yourself get caught!” In her desperation, she grabbed her hair and gritted her teeth. But for some reason, she opened up the bus’ front most door, and soon enough, Akira got in. 

“Akira!” She cried in joy. 

“I’m here, Sadayo!” he replied. 

Sadayo drove for several more kilometers (Akira on the frontmost-left passenger seat), near a bus depot, and met with Haru and Ryuji. 

The four of them celebrated at Haru and Ryuji’s house, later that day. 

Knowing that Akira and Sadayo can’t sell them legally, they planned to use the treasure to extort half of the 20 million rubles from Stretch.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. fingers found in group b cars - https://www.reddit.com/r/videos/comments/1yb3h3/if_were_talking_about_insane_sports_from_30_years/cfj4g1o/
> 
> 2\. https://legendofheroes.fandom.com/wiki/Liberl_Kingdom


End file.
